beastarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leano
was Legoshi's mother and Gosha’s daughter and a recurring character in Beastars. She was half gray wolf and half Komodo dragon. She briefly appears as a spirit in the later chapters and is seen speaking to Legoshi while he has an out of body experience at a hospital. Appearance She was a beautiful gray wolf Komodo dragon hybrid. However, she did not show any signs of being part reptilian until she was 19 years old, when scales began to show under her fur. Her pupils were large and she had long lashes. Personality Leano was concerned with her looks, which stems from the fact that society favors beautiful animals above anything else. She was embarrassed to be seen with her father, a Komodo dragon, and pretended to be a full-blooded gray wolf throughout her childhood. After her death, she was filled with a great remorse for the fact that she chose to die for the sake of her appearance instead of living for her son. Her new wish is for Legoshi and Gosha to live better lives then she did. History Background Leano was born to Gosha and an unnamed gray wolf mother. At the hospital, the doctors were anxious to see what the hybrid baby would look like, but to their relief, Leano came out looking like a full-blooded wolf. As she spent her first years in school, she refused to be seen in public with her Komodo dragon father, afraid to hurt him and to have people start to spread rumors about her. She pushed herself to be sociable and friendly with everyone so that her popularity would boost in school. Leano noted that it must be her reptilian heritage that caused her to be a little reserved before she made herself talk more often. When she turned 19, her first scales appeared. She was thoroughly freaked out and decided to have a one night stand with Miyagi, a gray wolf she found in a magazine in order to have a mostly pure wolf child. After giving birth to Legoshi, she started to close herself off from everyone and always hid in her bedroom, where she would talk to others using a hole in the door. When Legoshi turned 12, she slept in his bed with him for the first and last time, before she committed suicide. No one else except Gosha and Legoshi presumably knew why she killed herself. Who killed Tem? arc Leano's funeral is seen in a flashback. Melon arc Leano was able to talk with her son again as a spirit when he was having an out of body experience. She talked about her life to him. Relationships Family tree Gallery Trivia *When Leano grew older, scales began to show under her fur until it covered up over half her body when Legoshi was 12. *She was very popular in her school years because of her beauty. *It is presumed she committed suicide because she loathed being 'ugly' *Leano was always a single mother. She even admitted to not remembering the wolf she slept with to have Legoshi. Category:Carnivores Category:Hybrid Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Mammals Category:Beastars Category:Deceased Category:Wolves